A crazy twist in life
by Anna13
Summary: Mike and Lily Chambers have had a hard life living in the rough tough part of Tulsa they always got into fights, but what happens when there parents die with an unknown cause and they are sent to live with Chris and his family. Will anything change?
1. Default Chapter

I looked into the mirror and saw my limp black hair hanging over my shoulder.  
  
I looked at my cheeks and looked at my brown eyes with tears coming down.  
  
I didn't want to leave my home in Tulsa, it was my good memories and the bad memories.  
  
I looked in the mirror picking up the last box of my cloths it read, 'Lily's Cloths'.   
  
I started walking with my head looking low, at my feet.  
  
I started to look up and saw my brother staring at me.  
  
"Lily it's going to be ok." He said as he hugged me.  
  
"Yeah." I said as I sucked some of the leaking snot.  
  
"Well I miss this place." I said as I looked around. "We all will." Mike said as I saw a tear seep from his eye.  
  
"Let's just get out of this hell hole." He said trying to make me giggle a little, well it worked I burst into a little giggle.   
  
I slowly closed the door looking back into the room seeing myself as a four year old playing with my dolls.  
  
Then I snapped back into reality, and closed the door and walked down the hallway.  
  
I held the heavy box and walked into the living room and we walked onto the porch.  
  
I looked and saw the tearful blonde curly hair blue eyed girl with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, God, Mike I'm going to miss you." She said as she ran up to him and hugged and they kissed.  
  
Krista was his girl friend of two years they planned on getting married, but we had to move to our cousins house because our parents got into a horrible accident, including a knife.  
  
I walked out glum about the move, looking at my shoes the whole time.  
  
I walked to the truck and put the last box and looked up at the little rope and pulled it and down came the heavy door.  
  
I locked it and went to the side of the moving van, and waited for Mike and Krista to stop playing tonsil hockey.  
  
"Come on ,Mike." I shouted as he gave me and eye as he finished his kiss with her.  
  
"Kris, I have to go." He said as they hugged and he started walking over here as she cried a little.  
  
He walked over and hugged me a little and then we went into the moving van and started to drive away.  
  
I rolled down the window with the black handle and looked back at the little crappy house, with yellow tape with caution on it tied across the two trees.  
  
I stuck my head back in as Mike cranked the radio with the old sixies music.  
  
We rode up to a new place which was in Oregan, which I was excited to go some where new.  
  
  
  
Hey all this is a newer version of a Crazy Twist in life i wanted to re write it because i was getting review that my grammer stunck and it did i re read it and ya it was bad it's because i was tired and was confused so please if your reading this and you read it before please review it and tell me if i did better 


	2. Getting to know the cousins

I leaned my head against the window and looked at the passing scenery.  
  
"This stinks." I said out loud as Mike drummed on the steering wheel as he did the beat of the music.   
  
"What stinks?" He asked as he looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Driving this long." I said as he laughed a little and I sighed out loud.  
  
"Well go to sleep and then we will be there soon." He said as I shrugged and I laid my head on his shoulder and slowly closed my eyes. I felt him put his arm around me as I went to sleep and drifted into dream land.  
  
"Hey!!" I heard someone scream into my ear as I jerked awake and looked around for the crazy idiot that did that.  
  
I rubbed my eyes and still looked. "Lily!" I turned and saw Mike with open arms he picked me out of the van and carried me to this new house.   
  
"So this is it?" I asked as I looked toward the small one story white house with dirt stains on the white finish.   
  
"Yup." He said as we still looked and noticed that a few people were coming down the street.  
  
"Well I will see you tomorrow." A young man said as he stroked through his hair and waved to his friends.  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks and then he smiled and started coming up to us.  
  
"So you guys are my cousins huh?" He said as he smiled and cocked his head a little.  
  
"Only if you're a Chambers." Mike said as he lowered me to my feet.   
  
"Yup, that I am." He said as a little girl who came to this young mans side grabbing his arm.  
  
"Hey who are they?" She asked rudely. "These are our cousins," He said as he looked down at her, "Oh what are your names?" He asked as he stared at us holding his book trying not to drop them.  
  
"This is Lily and I'm Mike." Mike said as he pointed to himself and I.   
  
"Hi." He said as he stuck out his hand politely and shaking ours.  
  
"Oh, I'm Chris and this is my little sister, Cory." He said as he smiled and I said "Hi." Speaking for the first time.  
  
"I like your name, Cory." Mike said as he smiled , "I don't it's a fucking boys name I hate it." She said as she kicked the dirt and then Chris slapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"What?" She screamed as she looked at him with a devilish face.  
  
"Be a freaking lady, do you hear any other girls freaking cussing." He said as they began to fight.  
  
"Hey!" I said breaking it up, the street was now completely silent.  
  
"Well I think it's time we take our shit in." I said smiling as Cory looked over at me and smiled to.  
  
"I'm not the only one." Cory said as she laughed and walked into the house as the screen door slammed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey all please review my story I need it, And also thanx to my one revewy how ever you spell it, I really like reviews and i really appricate it!! 


	3. The witch

Mike looked down at me as we as we started walking in the house to see every thing.  
  
We followed Cory and Chris as they showed us everything possible in the house.  
  
"Nice house." I said being serious, because it was slightly bigger that I was use to.   
  
"Glad you do." Cory said as she plopped onto the couch and popped a couple snacks in her mouth.  
  
"WE should start moving in." Mike said as we walked out into the sunshine and shielded our eyes and went to the van. Chris had stayed inside just sitting inside.   
  
I went around back and lifted the lever and opened the big door open.  
  
I watched Mike as he browsed the streets, I guess he was searching for girls.  
  
I turned my attention to the shit load of things we packed.  
  
I lifted a box of things that read 'Lily's room'  
  
I smiled and walked to the edge and handed it to an inattentive Mike.  
  
"Michael?" I asked in a slightly loud tone He shielded his eyes and just looked around in his own little perverted mind.   
  
"Mike?" I asked loudly almost screaming, his attention finally came to me.  
  
"What?" He asked confused as he gave me a weird look and cocked his head a little.  
  
I cleared my throat a little making a noise and smiled and handed him the heavy box.  
  
"Thank you." I said as I rubbed my hands together and went to get more.  
  
I reached down and dragged a few boxes to the end of the van.  
  
I hung my feet on the edge and looked down the street as a few guys started coming towards the house.  
  
They came closer as a cute brown haired man came into view.  
  
He came up to the van and looked at me in the eye.  
  
"Hi I'm Chris's friend Gordie, is he home?" He asked as he looked at me.  
  
"Yeah, I think he is sitting on the couch." I said as I swung my feet a little.  
  
This boy called Gordie walked over to the front door and went inside screaming his name.  
  
"So who are you?" This boy with brown hair asked rudely.  
  
"I'm Chris' cousin ,Lily." I said as I looked at him with his thick glasses on and he looked at me with his brown eyes.  
  
"Oh, that's cool." He said as he smiled a little and just looked at his friends.  
  
I looked over to a blue eyed boy who was just staring at me.  
  
I wanted to say like 'Boo', but maybe he was just in a deep thought, well that's how I get.  
  
"So what is this town like?" I asked as they all smiled a little and just looked at me like I was stupid.  
  
"it's a hick town what do you think?" The blue eyed boy said as he smiled and let out a loud sigh.  
  
"Oh, yeah." I said as though the expected me to know this shit.  
  
"What was it like where you came from?" I looked at the brown headed boy and just thought I went deep down inside my heart and thought about how hard it was to keep your self alive in Tulsa and the stereo types there.  
  
"Well in Tulsa, you were always judged and stuff, and it was just shitty." I said as I looked down at my feet.   
  
"Well that must of sucked." The brown hair boy said as he took out a package of cigarettes and ruffled the package and got one out and handed it to the blue eyed boy and then to himself.   
  
"So what are your guy's names?" I asked as they pointed to themselves and introduced themselves.  
  
"Well I'm Teddy, and this is Vern." They said as Teddy smiled at me.  
  
I looked back and noticed that Gordie and Chris had walked out of the house making the screen door slam making a big bang.  
  
"Hey!" Teddy said as he waved at Chris. "So I see you two have meet my cousin." He said as he came over to where I was and just looked as the boys smiled.  
  
Teddy waved for Chris to follow him and Chris walked with him and I over heard Teddy say, "You sure have a hot cousin." I felt myself blush a little, but I smiled and just went back to kind of staring into space.  
  
"Whatever." Chris said as I just sat there smiling. "So what should we show Lily first, our gay school, our lovely people in this town or possibly the grand old tree house?" Chris asked as he rubbed his chin weirdly.  
  
"How about the gay people in this town." Gordie said as I smiled and nodded as it sounded like a good idea.  
  
"ok, so let's go!" Chris said as I jumped from the truck and started walking with the boys.  
  
I really didn't say anything as they talked to each other.  
  
"So I over heard you talking about where you use to live and how shitty it was there." Chris said as he placed his hands in his pockets and looked at me as we walked along on the street.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked questionably wondering where he was going with it.  
  
"Well you it won't change here people are very judgmental here." He said as he looked down at his feet and let out a heavy sigh.   
  
I just looked at him and smirked a little and then shrugged, "Yeah, everyone hated everyone back where I was from, I mean they were so mean to us 'Poor forks'" I said as I put my fingers in the quotes.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much people judge us here because of our family's." Chris said as he sighed some more.  
  
"It's ok man." I saw as Gordie slapped him lightly on the back. I had no clue what they were talking about, it seemed maybe his family was like that, but I don't know.  
  
I just stared at my shoes, I had no idea what a twisting mess my life was going to get into while I was here.  
  
"Oh, shit, dodge." Teddy said as we all started to huddle together and then we ducked and dodged this one certain house.  
  
I pulled away and gave them the weirdest look in the world and they all laughed a little.  
  
"What in the heck was that all about?" I asked pointing toward the house.  
  
They all just stared at each other and laughed as I stood there stood there clueless.  
  
"Well there is this witch that lived there, she hates kids so every time they pass by she turns them into something bad." Vern said as he bit his nails and looked back at the house.  
  
"Are you sure this isn't one of those town myths?" I asked as I waved my hands around.  
  
"We saw it once, it happened to Killer Mills." Teddy said as he looked back.  
  
"What the hell kind of name is Killer?" I asked as they all looked at each other and just shrugged.  
  
"I have know idea, but it's still true." Gordie said as he crossed his arms.  
  
Something so childish, a witch, I knew that witches weren't real, and why would she hate children. Well if she was real she must have a reason.  
  
"So do you believe us?" They asked as I thought about it, and finally just gave in and said, "I guess." I was hesitant though, I mean they complain that they are judged what about her?  
  
"So this is good ol' Castle Rock." Teddy said as his arms flew open wide.  
  
"Yeah, and is that your good ol' mother in the distance?" Gordie asked as he pointed to a shadowy figure shadow came into view.  
  
"Damn-it it's just Jess." He said as this young brown eyed Teddy mini me came into view.  
  
" Teddy, mom said, and I quote," She said as she cleared her throat, "Get your ass home before she comes out and finds you." She said slightly placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well better go before mother has a heart attack." He said as his mini me and him walked away.  
  
"That's his little sister Jessie." Gordie said as he pointed off into the distance as Teddy and Jessie were fighting over something, it made me think of my brother and I, always fighting, but sometimes getting along.   
  
"Could kind of tell she looks just like him." I said laughing as they all agreed.  
  
"Yeah, we always tell him that and he gets so pissed." Chris said laughing a lot.  
  
"Awe, but it looks so cute the way she looks like him." I said as I held my hands together as they stood in a circle and started making fun of me.  
  
"Stop it you guys." I said as I pushed Gordie while he leaned on Vern and then they all fell like dominoes.  
  
I laughed my ass off as they all helped one another up. "That was real cleaver." Chris said as they all laughed.  
  
I noticed that it was getting really dark and began to get a little nippy.   
  
"Can we go it's getting really dark." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest and noticed the white puff of air coming out of my mouth.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey to you all if this is messed up please tell me because im really tired and i had to like put parts together and im sorry if it is to all my readers that are reading this, but Newho please tell me what you think so far!!! 


End file.
